


Corner of the Sky

by mizface



Series: Pern AU [3]
Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-18
Updated: 2011-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-24 18:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizface/pseuds/mizface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They came out of<i> between</i> with a gasp</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corner of the Sky

They came out of _between_ with a gasp, B’ton’s smile so wide his wind-chapped cheeks hurt. “Nicely done, Dieth,” he said. “We’re not even a wing-tip off from where I’d visualized.”

Dieth rumbled happily at the compliment, dipping his wings to start a slow spiral. B’ton felt his dragon’s amusement course through them both.

“What’s so funny?”

 _You,_ Dieth responded easily. _You may be the first rider to ever like between for the **coldness** of it._

B’ton didn’t try to deny it; it was far more bone-chilling than any cold he’d felt before, but _between_ reminded him of home. He’d gotten used to the warmer climes of the Weyr, and the heated sands needed to keep the dragons healthy, but he still sometimes felt a half-step out of place. _Between_ somehow shifted that, in a way he couldn’t put into words. Luckily, with Dieth he didn’t have to.

 _We could try to move to another weyr, you know,_ Dieth suggested. _There are some that aren’t as warm._

B’ton was quick to answer, wanting to put the concern emanating from Dieth to rest. “I like it here just fine, Dieth, truly.”

 _You might like somewhere else better._

“No I wouldn’t,” he answered, unable to resist teasing his bronze. “You’d never stop complaining about the less-than-perfect hunting grounds, or the too-cool pools or the cleaning sands being too gritty.”

Dieth’s response was a sudden dip that had B’ton glad he’d double-checked the riding harnesses and belts before they’d taken off. _Impress a Northerner and you pay and pay and pay…_

B’ton laughed, rubbing the side of Dieth’s neck as he visualized their next practice jump. The Weyr was vastly different from where he’d grown up, yes, but up here, at least, B’ton knew he was home.


End file.
